Revision History
VERSION 3.5 New Features: - The online system has been completely overhauled and is now more stable and robust. - If you wipe your phone or transition between free and paid versions, you will no longer lose any online accomplishments or titles, and your backup code will not change. - You may now view other player classes, stats, and equipment while online. - Instead of ranking battles online by the total number of rounds, battles are now ranked by the total number of actions. For example, if 2 of your characters and 1 monster take an action before winning, your total actions would be 3. This will allow more precise ranking, especially for fights lasting a small number of rounds. Fixes and Other Updates: - Autosave will no longer trigger immediately after loading a saved game or saved state. Online Improvement Details: - Online play has been completely rebuilt into a much more efficient system. The new system uses fewer resources as well as faster updates, putting much less stress on the server and allowing for more frequent player updates. - Chat text is rendered off-screen and held in memory separately, meaning it does not have to be re-drawn each frame. This results in smoother, faster play and less use of resources. - Chat can include many more message types from the server, including marketplace links and website links that can be clicked directly in game. - You may now chat from the main menu, without entering the game if you wish. - The dynamic update at startup has been streamlined and will work more reliably. - Online chat now has the ability to simultaneously include chat from other games (such as Defender 3D) while playing, allowing you to chat with others from different games if you wish to use this option. - If your connection is lost or spotty, the game will re-attempt to connect to the server multiple times before finally disconnecting you. This will result in far fewer disconnects, especially if using a cellular signal (i.e. traveling though a tunnel, or in poor reception). - Chat is much smoother and is now displayed more accurately. When new chat appears, the text will scroll up smoothly and the text will wrap more accurately. This also means that when scrolling chat up or down, the scrolling will function smoother and far better than before. - When clicking on a player name in chat, you may view their party location, classes, stats, and equipment. VERSION 2.4 Updates: - You may now receive a small amount of experience and gold when you are near others when they win a battle (the award is based on their battle). This will allow you to benefit directly from providing boosts for others. - 75% experience is now awarded in the arena. - Because experience is now awarded in the arena, only one character will be revived if you fail. This will require you to rest or recover before fighting again. - New high level accessory slot items have been added. - The Gladiator's Crest from the arena shop has been replaced with 3 versions of varying power. The original Gladiator's Crest will stay in your inventory if you already have one, but will no longer be for sale. - The sacrifice spell has been changed. - New revive spells have been added for both the Cleric and Templar. Check with merchants in Norwind and beyond. - The title, "Fiery" and a special flame icon displayed before your name is currently available if you defeat the first 8 mini bosses of Cinderstorm. Obtaining this title will only available for a limited time. - Tomes, Writs, and Creeds now have different base icons for easier distinction. VERSIONS 2.2 & 2.3 Updates: - The difficulty of some Cinderstorm bosses has been decreased. - Items purchased with gems may now be sold back for half the gem cost. - Monsters in the arena over Lv. 70 will no longer be as difficult as Cinderstorm monsters. - The price of some Solace potions has been decreased, and their power increased. - Boosting and spell casting on others has been disabled in the arena. - Some Cinderstorm gem merchants have had their shop contents modified. - Sky Dragon difficulty has been reduced by 10%. Arena Changes: - Lv. 20 is now the minimum level for the arena. - If you enter the arena with an average item level significantly greater that your character level, the starting monster level will be raised to provide a challenge accordingly. This is to address instances where low level characters are being given high level items and progressing through the low tier arena levels much farther than would normally be possible (aside from skewing rankings, this also imbalances gem reward). Keep in mind this only affects you if the total average level of your items is much higher than your character level. Any items you have from content remotely near your level would not trigger this. For example, if your Lv. 25 party is using Lv 70 gear, this would affect you. - Red and blue gems will not be awarded in the first tier of the arena (Lv. 25 and under), since these levels would generally not yet be in Breckerton and would only be there if they were created by a higher player who was already there. You will need to be Lv. 26 and higher to receive red and blue gems from the arena. Bugs Fixed: - When turning in monster parts, they will not be removed multiple times from multiple stacks. - Furious monsters in Cinderstorm will drop appropriate loot every time. VERSION 2.1 Fixes and Features: - New world content is being added beyond Lv. 70. Content beyond 70 is scaled up and much harder than you might expect. This will include much more boss and mini-boss oriented content -- meaning more boss fights, mini-bosses and more strategy. - Equipment and spells for this new content can only be acquired through chests, battles, or bought with the new gem currency. No merchants will sell you baseline gear or spells. - The new level cap is 80; however, levels 70-80 take much longer to reach than previous levels. - New music will be included with the new world content. - An NPC has been added that will allow you to attempt new boss battles again, once you have defeated them normally. - A boss ranking system has been added that will allow you to rank your 'score' online when you defeat a boss. Your score is based on the rounds it takes you to kill the boss. This means that you can work on a better score by talking to the NPC mentioned above that will allow you attempt boss battles again. - Monster battle frequency has been decreased by approximately 12%. New Spell Types: - Many new spell types are being added, such as spells that trigger an effect when the bearer is killed. For example, one spell causes damage to all enemies when the bearer is killed. Another spell feeds the party all remaining mana of the bearer if the bearer is killed. VERSION 2.0 Fixes and Features: - New world content is being added beyond Lv. 70. This will include much more boss and mini-boss oriented content -- meaning more boss fights, mini-bosses and more strategy. - New music will be included with the new world content. Chat and Online Additions: - Other players online will be viewable on the map. - Players may 'help' each other during battle when close. - A new font will be used which will allow more languages to be displayed. - Floating text above other players during battle will no longer be visible while in your inventory / status screen. Minor Fixes: - The letters in the stat boost box will be outlined, instead of solid bright green. VERSION 1.9 Fixes and Features: - Optional online chat and the ability to see others while playing. - Ability to receive 'claim packages' and updates from the server, such as items, gold, adjusted NPCs, and transportation if needed. For example, if playing in online mode, the server could transport you to a new place, provide you with a unique item instantly, or fix an NPC that wasn't working properly for you. - You may see what other players are doing when online; i.e: casting spells, busy in menus, fighting, etc. - Playing near other players online will give you a substantial buff based on the classes and levels near you. - When you accomplishes something (i.e: leveled up, killed the boss, etc.), an announcement will be made to other players in your area. - Blackjack bugs fixed, such as not receiving money back on a tie and dealer sometimes hitting if player had already busted. - Fixed a problem with very long battles (such as the dragon) causing buttons and options to stop showing up after many rounds had passed. - Fixed a save game import issue where if you forgot a spell the wrong book was returned to you. - If a cleric is the last party member alive and casts sacrifice, the party will no longer be defeated. Minor Fixes: - Interrupting the 'win' animation during blackjack will no longer cause you to lose your winnings. - The misplaced red exit button that was appearing when beginning a fight has been removed. VERSION 1.8 a few Fixes and Features: - Blackjack has been added to the Casino. - An important area near Norwind is now more easily reachable. - Maps have been added. When a map is available a button will appear in the play window. You will have to find most maps. - Archers will now choose the farthest target when using auto attack. - Certain storyline NPCs and objects will be reset if needed (i.e. Larkwood Elder stopped talking to you) - A problem with exporting and then importing high level saved games has been fixed. - If you exit the game from the main menu, the game will not attempt to restore a saved state next time you play. - Black Hole in a Box is now expendable, as originally intended. - When defending, warriors and templars will have an increased chance to protect others from harm. - A bug which could cause a crash when enemies were affected for many rounds or by multiple damage over time spells has been fixed. - An Inventory button is being added separately to the play screen, allowing you to go directly to a character or to your inventory. Minor Fixes: - Unreachable chests in an area near Breckerton are now accessible. - During battle, windows will not show their opening animation (for faster clicking). - Missing icons for rank 2 and rank 3 spells have been fixed. - Icy Sapphire Ring image has been corrected. - Drake type monsters will no longer have the right side of their body clipped by the tail. - The effect icon when buying and selling tomes has been repositioned in the center. VERSION 1.5 *Saved games can now be transferred and backed up online. *Focus will affect spells outside of battle. *An option to increase the speed of battle has been added. *Auto attack will attempt to perform the last attack or spell action you chose manually. i.e. If you last cast Ice Bolt, Auto attack will attempt to cast Ice Bolt again. If the action cannot be performed, they will simply attack. Using items does not apply. *Sacrifice works properly (instead of killing the first party member). *An option to cast single target spells 4 times on the party has been added when out of battle. *Using equipped items during battle will no longer cause a crash. *Torches can be bought in larger bulk now. *3 treasure chests in Spinebreak have been moved and are now accessible. *The Archer can more easily be selected from the manage party window. *A Defend option is now available which will cause the user to do nothing, but take only half of any melee damage dealt to them. VERSION 1.4 *A new class, the Archer has been added. Archers attack all enemies in a direct line to their target. Their damage is spread out evenly over the enemies leading up to their intended target. They are also not affected by damage shields, as they use ranged weapons. *Fixed the 'Furious' bug that caused later monsters to become too powerful. *The instanced dungeon is more complex now and requires more steps. *Monsters are now weak or strong against certain spell types. *Lower level characters will not receive an experience penalty from battles. *Facebook link will take you to the mobile version of the site. *Sleep and Stun spells have been added, check with old spell merchants. *The Elder in Larkwood has been placed back in his house. *The Troll of Spinebreak will now properly disappear after being killed. VERSION 1.3 *The Troll of Spinebreak will properly disappear now after being killed. *Inventory has been increased from 49 to 84 slots. *Monsters parts can now be sold to merchants. *Lower level characters will receive more experience when grouped with much higher level characters. *You may rename your characters from the Manage Party menu at any Inn. *Rare items have been added which will allow you to save your game anywhere. *An autosave feature will always save your game upon entering a safe zone. *New monsters with more challenging abilities have been added to all levels. *If you exit to the main menu you may resume playing from where you were. *An ad-free, paid version is available in the marketplace. *Fixed some gameplay issues, bugs, and spelling errors. VERSION 1.25 *Inventory has been increased from 49 to 84 slots. *A rare item has been added which will allow you to save your game anywhere. *Autosave feature has been added which will save your game automatically when you enter a safe zone. *If you exit to the main menu, you may now resume playing from where you were (similar to save state). *New monsters with new challenging abilities have been added at all levels. *Fixed some spelling errors. *Fixed some bugs and other issues. *Added some small features, such as showing area names upon entering them and more environmental details. VERSION 1.2 *This version expands the game world significantly, adding a large amount of new content south of Kanticle, as well as an instanced dungeon in Larkwood that will scale to your level for instant action any time. *Other updates in 1.2 include an Auto attack button that instantly sets your entire party to attack the nearest enemy and a more in-depth help menu (including stat explanations). Many additional smaller fixes have also been added. *The level cap is currently 54 and will be raised in future updates. VERSION 1.1 *Added a Save State option, which allows you to temporarily save your game and exit if you don't have time to save at an Inn. *Your environment settings, such as sound, music, and controls will be saved for the overall game rather than each game slot. *Other small fixes included. There's a game forum at http://dragonsblade.co/forum/index.php where you can report problems or take part in player discussions. View the game updates directly from the developer at http://www.facebook.com/pages/Dragons-Blade/187840704585263. Category:Browse